The New Hunger Games starring you!
by winchestre
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be in the Hunger Games? Well, how about the Fourth Quarter Quell? Leave a review with a character, and may the odds be ever in your favor! *yes I know there would probably never be a 4th QQ after CF, but still*
1. THE FINAL LIST!

**I HAVE CHOSEN!!! The list is finally complete! I will try to post the first chapter later today! :D**

**District 1: Girl: Sapphire Desir - Girl: Rozali Diamond -- Boy: Sam Pierce - Boy: Senz Clarone**

**District 2: Girl: Hannah Crelien - Girl: Erika Rockwell -- Boy: Oasis Kidner - Boy: Ares Hegener**

**District 3: Girl: Mina Lear - Girl: Erina Patriark -- Boy: Garret Roehaven - Caius Neverbloom**

**District 4: Girl: Evangeline Waters - Girl: Jessica Jackson -- Boy: Kaleb Wallace - Boy: Alexander Wilson**

**District 5: Girl: Sheryl Forter - Girl: Avery Blackwood - Boy: Benji Golding - Boy: Casper Fray  
**

**District 6: Girl: Girl: Sofia Zara - Matilda Desmond -- Boy: Bertrand Ericsson - Boy: Joey Tide**

**District 7: Girl: Catalpa Pyne - Girl: Paige Dellwood -- Boy: Hayden Bennett - Boy: Nathan Abbott**

**District 8: Girl: Sirhe Polino - Girl: Isis Marnell -- Boy: Heath Allen - Boy: Thomas Polino**

**District 9: Girl: Jennifer Quarry - Girl: Bridgette Peffer -- Boy: Adrian Stewart - Boy: Tanner Tiontre**

**District 10: Girl: Lux Brazil - Girl: Cheyenne Wells -- Boy: Karn Joales - Boy: Roman Cesar - Boy: Trevor Hansing**

**District 11: Girl: Breshia LeDuke - Girl: Resin Barkwood -- Boy: Fallon Carnick - Boy: Ryker Kass  
**

**District 12: Girl: Belladonna Wolfrum - Girl: Vasar Clermont -- Boy: Jacob Sklaria - Boy: Thomas Jargo**

**District 13: Isadora Meadowlark - Girl: Rowan Abbott - Girl: Nina Habbot - Girl: Melody Hawthorne -- Boy: Christio Lack - Boy: Larson Imment - Boy: Jack Manaro - Boy: Kilyne Mueller**


	2. The Reaping: Districts 1,2,3

**Hello! Before I start this story, I am going to leave a small author's note. I know, I don't like them either, but this is sort of necessary.  
I'm really sorry if your person wasn't chosen, but I'm pretty sure i got at least one person for everyone! And I also apologize if he/she wasn't in the district you wanted, either. But stuff like that can't be helped! I'm still sorry, though. :D If you have any questions or complaints, send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. **

**Now, onto the story. Enjoy!**

**PART ONE: THE REAPING**

_District One_

_Rozali POV_

I stood on the marble stage along with all of the other people of District One between twelve and eighteen. Some of the younger ones were scared out of their minds, but most of us knew that it was a great honor to be chosen. Especially for the fourth Quarter Quell. We were all waiting for President Snow to announce it over the huge television on the Justice Building, so the reaping could start.

"What do you think it will be?" Asked Sapphire Desir, another sixteen-year old who was standing next to me.

"I don't know, but I hope it's more creative than the last ones. I mean, the first one was voting, the second was double the tributes, and the last one was victors going back in? Like that ended well." I examined my gold nail polish.

"True...I can't believe that rebellion. The nerve of those people...the Capitol is obviously more powerful." She said.

"Mm."

"But can you believe they let Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark live? And that other guy, Gale, and Haymitch..."

"Well, Peeta knew pretty much nothing, the Districts would surely have overthrown the Capitol, and...well, I don't know why they let them live. Maybe because dingy District Twelve needed Mentors. I don't really care. That was twenty-five years ago." I turned my attention to the massive television that was flickering to life, and President Snow's face filled the screen.

"Good evening Districts," He said. The anthem played, and the flag of Panem unfurled behind him. "Welcome to the reaping for the fourth Annual Quarter Quell!" There was cheers and applause. "Some of you may know that this is the last year I will be serving as president. I have chosen to retire, letting another fortunate man succeed me." The camera focused on a younger man with dark hair and green eyes. He was probably in his thirties. " But I wanted to see the fourth Quarter Quell out. So, the rules for this Quarter Quell!" He clasped his hands together, and a Peacekeeper walked up to him with the box. He opened it and quickly scanned what was on the ancient paper. His eyes widened. "This Quarter Quell, the Tributes shall be voted for..." There was a collective groan; that was the first Quarter Quell. Who needed a repeat? "There shall be double the amount of Tributes..." Another stir throughout the crowd. Second Quarter Quell. "And, lastly, one Mentor must go into the arena with the Tributes!" There was a gasp. A Mentor had to go in the arena? That was new. "Moderators, please issue the voting devices." The screen flashed Panem's logo on the screen, replacing the President's face.

"Alright!" Said Allie Shepress, our Moderator. "The voting devices that are being passed out allow you to vote for the Tributes! Please pick two males and two females, and hurry up. The names and descriptions are built in." The crowd bent their heads over the small devices.

Many of the children on stage were crossing their fingers and mouthing prayers to whoever was listening, whether to be picked or not. One by one, the citizens pushed the button on the device signifying they've voted. The Peacekeepers went to collect them, and the crowd fell into conversation for a few minutes.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked Sapphire.

"I don't know, it's so hard to tell. If they pick you, is that a good thing, or a bad thing, do you think?" She said.

"Good thing. This is an honor."

"Definitely." President Snow's face filled the screen again.

"Hello again, Districts! The votes have been submitted, and the Tributes of District One are..." He looked at a device similar to the voting ones. "Sapphire Desir!" Sapphire's eyes widened. "Senz Clarone!" There was a 'yes!' somewhere on the other end of the line. "Rozali Diamond!" Rozali? Diamond? That was me. Oh, God, I'm a Tribute! Then my worst nightmare happened. "And...Samuel Pierce!"

"No!" I cried. Then I passed out.

_District Two_

_Oasis POV_

The reaping. My favorite time of year. It was fun, imagining myself in the Games, in the place of others from my District. The ones who couldn't kill. I could, easily.

I'd done it before.

But no one needed to know about that. I was silently standing in the line of children on the glass stage, awaiting President Snow's voice telling me that I had gotten picked. No, O, don't get your hopes up. I was standing next to some annoying girl who was scared half to death about being chosen, and I imagined myself killing her to pass the time...

It worked. Before I knew it, President Snow was talking again. "Hello again, Districts! The votes have been submitted, and the Tributes of District One are...Sapphire Desir!" A corner of the television showed a shocked girl's face. She had dark blond hair, cut past her shoulders. "Senz Clarone!" A boy who looked like he was going to have as much fun as I would. "Rozali Diamond!" A too-pretty girl in a gold dress, with wide eyes. "And...Sam Pierce!" A blond, tall guy was all I got before the camera refocused on that Rozali. She fainted, apparently. "And for District Two," I clenched my fists in anticipation. "Hannah Crelien!" Huh, I knew that girl. She wasn't half bad, got her way most of the time. She smiled at her name being called. "Erika Rockwell!" Oh, Miss Bitch. She was the most two-faced person I knew, besides me. I liked her. "Ares Hegener!" Cool, my best friend. He'd do well, he was like me. "And...Oasis Kidner!" Yes! Finally! My name has been called! Oh, I'll have fun with this. Wasn't that the purpose of the Hunger Games?

_District Three_

_Erina's POV_

Another reaping. Sigh. I had been through so many, this one could hardly be any different. But oh, well. It was necessary, wasn't it? And tons of guys were here.

"Hey, Jakson," I said to the hot guy standing next to me.

"Yeah Erina?"

"Do you think...do you think _I'll _get picked, Jakson? If we both were, could you kill me?" I walked my fingers up his shoulder seductively. It was my thing, after all.

"No, Erina. You're too pretty." He smiled at me.

"You're too sweet," I said. "Promise you'll come say goodbye to me if I'm picked?"

"You know it, babe." He leaned down to make out with me. We were going at it pretty good too, the cameras were probably all on us, but some bitchy Peacekeepers came and broke us apart.

"None of that!" Said an older one before marching off. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jakson's butt.

"Later," I murmured in his ear, standing on my tiptoes. He nodded. Then President Snow's face came back on the screen, the votes must have been counted.

"Hello again, Districts! The votes have been submitted, and the Tributes of District One are...Sapphire Desir!" A girl flashed in the corner of the screen. She looked excited. "Senz Clarone!" A menacing looking boy. "Rozali Diamond!" A too-perfect girl. "And...Sam Pierce!" The guy was only on the screen for a few seconds, but he was hot. I was pissed at that other girl for fainting. "And for District Two, Hannah Crelien!" A dark haired, malicious looking girl. "Erika Rockwell!" A sweet looking girl with long wavy hair. "Ares Hegener!" A smirking boy. "And...Oasis Kidner!" Another smirking boy but this one...he just looked evil. "Now for District Three! Mina Lear!" Oh, I knew her. She wasn't half bad, either. I kind of liked her. She wasn't the brightest won-ton in the cookie jar, it's what made her a good follower. I guess you could call her a dumb blond. "Erina Patriark!" Oh, that was me. Cool. "Garret Roehaven!" Oh, that emo guy. He was kinda hot. "And...Caius Neverbloom!" I hadn't met him before.

I guess all that mattered was that I was now a Tribute, and I may have less than two weeks to live.

Might as well make the best of it, right?

**Ok! All done with chapter one! Sorry it was a little long...and as for the POVs, i'll change them throughout the chapters and stuff, I just did the first person on my list. And for the guy that was supposed to be District 3- Bryce Wedgewood-I couldn't find his review describing him, so idk how he even got there. Send me a PM if you see it or mad him up, i'll fix the chapter! **

**And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I love all of the characters, alot of them are so original!! Thanks so much for all the support, and don't worry, ALL character entries will make it into the story! :D i just won't tell you how yet!! Thanks so much 2 every1 who reviewed!**

**Happy Hunger Games!**

**And if your character sound ooc, PM me and I'll fix it. Districts 4-6 will be up tomorrow!**


	3. The Reaping: Districts 4,5,6

**Chapter Two**

**Districts 4,5,6**

_District Four_

_Jessica's POV_

The reaping was always so frightening. But this one, the terror level had increased; President Snow was announcing the Tributes. He had just announced the Quarter Quell rules, as well; We would be voted for, there would be four of us, and a Mentor had to go into the arena with us. That was the bad part: My brother was a Mentor. If he went in there - which I knew he would, to protect me - then could I let him die? Could he let me? We were really close, my brother and I. I couldn't bear to kill him...or anyone. I just wasn't that kind of person.

President Snow's face finally came back onto the screen. "Hello again, District! The votes have been submitted, and the Tributes for District One are...Sapphire Desir! Senz Clarone! Rozali Diamond! And...Samuel Pierce!" There was some applause from District One. "And for District Two, Hannah Crelien! Erika Rockwell! Ares Hegener! And...Oasis Kidner!" More applause. "Now for District Three: Mina Lear! Erina Patriark! Garrett Roehaven! And...Caius Neverbloom!" I breathed in deeply. It was time for District Four. "District Four: Evangeline Waters!" I glanced over to my right, and Evangeline was standing between Emma and Ruby, smirking. "Kaleb Wallace!" Oh, Finnick's nephew. He was incredibly stuck up, not as cool as Finnick. "Alexander Wilson!" One of my friends...I can't believe he was probably going to die. That any of them were. "And...Jessica Jackson!" Me? No. No, no, no, no. I can't do this. I can't kill!

"Jessica! Congrats!" Said Kristy.

"Lucky." Mumbled a few others.

I beg to differ.

_District Five_

_Sheryl POV_

All morning, I had greeted people with a bubbly "Happy Hunger Games!" But all everyone did was stare at me. Not that I cared, it was just rude. But, then again, I was too...oh, well. But I was still excited for the Games; President Snow was announcing the Tributes. Not every year that happened. It would be so awesome, having my name called! I was confident that I at least stood a chance. And I would sure as hell try my best to win. But facing Mentors? That would be tough. Definitely. But the excitement of the games...the stylists...the dresses...it would all be fun. And the fame that came with it would be pretty cool, too.

"Sheryl! Pay attention! Prez just came back on." Said my friend Willa.

"Oh. Right." I focused on the screen, they had just finished District Two.

"...Oasis Kidner!" Applause, and an evil looking teenager. "Now, for District Three: Mina Lear! Erina Patriark! Garrett Roehaven! And...Caius Neverbloom!" More cheers. "District Four: Evangeline Waters! Kaleb Wallace! Alexander Wilson! And...Jessica Jackson!" The poor girl looked as if she would faint. Deep breath; it was District Five time. "And District Five, the Tributes are...Sheryl Forter!" Whoa. Me. Seriously? "Avery Blackwood!" Slut. "Benji Golding!" No! Not him! He was too adorable! A tear slipped out of my eye. "And...Casper Fray!" Great. Now I have to kill cute little Benji. Cry.

But, like I said, Happy Hunger Games.

_District Six_

_Joey POV_

Yet another reaping. These things were so...boring. And loud. It didn't help when you were blind and stumbling onto the stage, a mockery of sorts by everyone else. It's not like I couldn't see, though. I used a sort of...echo location. Not that that mattered when all people cared about were looks and charm. Not intellect, not sob stories, not anything. But oh, well. What could you do? I was blind, I had accepted that, and used what I had. I was a happy person, nothing else was wrong with my life. People had it worse, like District Thirteen. The Capitol give them a lot of grief for hiding for so long. They normally have four Tributes; now it's eight. They have a right to be sad. I heard the electrical wires popping, signaling the television was back on. I turned back toward it, giving the illusion I saw. "Hello again, Districts! The votes have been submitted, and the Tributes from District One are...Sapphire Desir! Senz Clarone! Rozali Diamond! And...Samuel Pierce!" Ear-shattering applause. "Now, for District Two, Hannah Crelien! Erika Rockwell! Ares Hegener! And...Oasis Kidner!" More shouting and applause. It wasn't that exciting, was it? "Now, for District Three: Mina Lear! Erina Patriark! Garrett Roehaven! And...Caius Neverbloom!" Pause. Cheering. The usual. "And District Five, the Tributes are...Sheryl Forter! Avery Blackwood! Benji Golding! And...Casper Fray!" Applause, cheer, onto District Six. "District Six: Matilda Desmond!" Smart girl, she actually acknowledged my existence. One of my only friends. "Bertran Ericsson!" He was more of a nice sack of air. "Sofia Zara!" Kind of mean to a lot of people, not me, though. She probably felt bad. "And...Joey Tide!" They seriously voted for a blind kid?

This was sick.

I didn't say I had no chance, though.

**There! I finished! I am so tired...*yawn* lol. It's pretty late here, i better go to sleep! But I'll try to post District 7,8,9 tomorrow! **

**Again, any ooc-ness PM me or if their are any complaints. Thanks to all who reviewed! Again! Oh, and sorry this one is a little shorter, I'll make up for it tomorrow! XD**

**XOX**

Liv


	4. The Reaping: Districts 7,8,9

**Chapter Three**

**Districts 7,8,9**

_District Seven_

_Catalpa POV_

I played with the flower in my hair as I waited for the names to be called. I couldn't help it - I was scared out of my mind. My dad was somewhere in the mass of people, silently encouraging me just by being there. What would he do without me? After that accident, he was left with one arm, and no spouse. I was the only person that cared about him. I couldn't get picked as tribute. I glanced at Elm, who was standing a few people away from me. He smiled and waved at me when he noticed I was staring. God, I was in love with him...and I didn't know why.

"Hey! Stop that ruckus! Said a Peacekeeper to two twelve year olds who were talking to each other.

"I guess laughter is banned now, too." I mumbled. Things had only gotten worse for the Districts after the uprising. We were poorer now, so were the other Districts, and District Thirteen lived in shame and mockery from the Capitol. The screen flickered on, the electricity was better today.

"Hello again, Districts!" Said the malicious President Snow. Luckily, this was his last term. "The votes have been submitted, and the Tributes from District One are...Sapphire Desir!" An intelligent looking girl with blond hair and deep blue eyes.  
"Senz Clarone!" One that looked like a killer.  
"Rozali Diamond!" A remarkably pretty girl, she looked smug about being called. Until the last name.  
"And...Samuel Pierce!" He had wavy blond hair and blue eyes, but the camera refocused on Rozali, who collapsed on the stage. I wonder what he meant to her?

"Now, for District Two: Hannah Crelien!" A girl who's attitude just screamed spoiled.  
"Erika Rockwell!" A sweet looking girl...but she was a career, wasn't she?  
"Ares Hegener!" A smirking boy with brown hair and tan skin.  
"And...Oasis Kidner!" This boy...this boy just looked sociopathic.

"District Three: Mina Lear!" A girl who, well, looked like a dumb blond.  
"Erina Patriark!" A girl hanging all over a boy. The Capitol would _love _her.  
"Garrett Roehaven!" A boy with dark hair and tan skin, looked almost emotionless.  
"And...Caius Neverbloom!" A cute guy with brown hair. All of these innocent people...

"Alright, District Four: Evangeline Waters!" A girl who looked like she was in charge.  
"Kaleb Wallace!" A cute, nice looking guy.  
"Alexander Wilson!" Finnick's nephew.  
"And...Jessica Jackson!" A girl who looked like she belonged anywhere but the Games.

"And District Five, the Tributes are: Sheryl Forter!" A tall, sweet looking girl.  
"Avery Blackwood!" Another dumb blonde.  
"Benji Golding!" An adorable little boy with huge eyes and blond hair.  
"And...Casper Fray!" A guy with longish brown hair, kind of hot.

"District Six: Matlida Desmond!" A smart looking, techie type girl.  
"Bertrand Ericsson!" A big, muscly guy who looked like his head was filled with air.  
"Sofia Zara!" Kind of...and exotic type girl, pretty in an unusual way.  
"And...Joey Tide!" A kid with cloudy blue eyes...wait, that kid wasn't blind, was he? These people were sick.

"District Seven!" Deep breath, Catalpa.  
"Paige Dellwood!" I knew her, she was really nice, I didn't want her to go.  
"Catalpa Pyne!" Me? No.

That was all I could register, except the names being called.

"Hayden Bennett!" It was muffled somehow, like I was hearing it from inside a room. "Nathan Abbott!" I...I knew these people. But I could kill.  
To survive.

But could my father live without me?

The pretty flower from the catalpa tree fluttered out of my hair and drifted to the ground.

_District Eight_

_Isis POV_

Another reaping. Another reaping would go by, and I _still _would remain unpicked. It was so unfair! Why did all of these other kids get chosen? I know that I shouldn't want to be chosen...but I could win. I could rip all of their heads off just for being picked instead of me-

"Calm down, Isis." I told myself. I shouldn't have this...this _anger..._.it was awful, and scary. But when your life is as tough as mine, it happens.

I wanted to be picked for Caine, my brother. He deserved so much more than the meager food we have, the meager supplies, the work overload. But what could I do? I just crossed my fingers, praying I would be called - so I could _win._

"Hello again, Districts!" Said President Snow. I tuned out the other Districts until District Eight. "...Abbott!"

"And District Eight! Sirhe Polino!" I knew her. She was really sweet...what would her brother do without her? I got my answer.  
"Thomas Polino!" No! That kid was twelve, and more underfed than most of us!  
"Isis Marnell!" ...Me? Finally. The day has come.  
"Heath Allen!" Too bad, he was a nice kid. But we all were, weren't we?

Wasn't my family?

Another reaping day had gone by, but this time, I _was_ chosen.

_District Nine_

_Adrian POV_

My friends had awoken me early for reaping day, and I had obligingly followed them to Town Square. The reapings really were awful, having those children handed to the Capitol to die. What was the point? Oh, well. It couldn't be helped, I suppose.

I trudged onto the stage with the rest of the 17's, dreading the girls that were soon to follow. Yes, I was _the boy, _the one everyone liked. But I didn't like it; I wanted my close group of friends and to be left alone. But I would never have that. Once the voting pods had been passed back, we were instructed to wait for President Snow to announce the 'winners.' Finally, the screen whirred back to life.

"Hello again, Districts! The votes have been submitted, and the Tributes of District One are...Sapphire Desir!" A cute girl flashed in the corner of the screen. She looked determined to win.

"Senz Clarone!" This boy was smirking.  
"Rozali Diamond!" A...well, perfect girl, she looked excited to be picked.  
"And...Samuel Pierce!" Whoever this guy was, his calling made Rozali faint.

"Now, for District Two: Hannah Crelien!" A malicious looking girl.  
"Erika Rockwell!" A...sweet looking girl...odd for a career.  
"Ares Hegener!" Typical evil career.  
"And...Oasis Kidner!" This guy...well, he took "evil" to a whole knew level.

"And for District Three: Mina Lear!" A blond girl.  
"Erina Patriark!" A typical slut, I guess you could say. She was all over some guy.  
"Garrett Roehaven!" Some emo-looking dude.  
"And...Caius Neverbloom!" An average guy.

"Alright, District Four: Evangeline Waters!" A girl who looked like a natural for the games.  
"Kaleb Wallace!" Another average dude.  
"Alexander Wilson!" The great Finnick's nephew. Haha...Alexander the Great...  
"And...Jessica Jackson!" The poor girl looked like she would faint.

"And District Five, the Tributes are: Sheryl Forter!" A tall girl, looked nice and helpful.  
"Avery Blackwood!" A dumb blonde.  
"Benji Golding!" An adorable little kid...I was tearing up just looking at him!  
"And...Casper Fray!" A guy who, admittedly, was a looker. Probably on the same level as me.

"District Six: Matilda Desmond!" A techie.  
"Bertrand Ericsson!" A buff dude.  
"Sofia Zara!" A pretty girl, kind of a different beauty.  
"And...Joey Tide!" Was that...a blind kid? No. They wouldn't...would they?

"District Seven! Paige Dellwood!" A sweet, innocent looking girl.  
"Catalpa Pyne!" A pretty girl with a flower in her hair.  
"Hayden Bennett!" A smiling guy, he looked like a schmoozer.  
"Nathan Abbott!" A guy who looked like he would take the whole thing lightly.

"And District Eight: Sirhe Polino!" She looked scared.  
"Thomas Polino!" A brother and sister? That is messed up.  
"Isis Marnell!" A girl who looked deep in thought.  
"Heath Allen!" Another boy, kind of average.

"And for District Nine..." Uh oh. My heart rate spiked. "Adrian Stewart!" Shit. Seriously?  
"Bridget Peffer!" I knew her, she wasn't half bad.  
"Tanner Tiontre!" One of...my friends? I couldn't kill him.  
"And....Jennifer Quarry!" A nice girl who had grown up here, working her whole life.

None of us deserved this fate.

It truly was awful, sending children to the Capitol to die.

**Hello again! Same things apply: Sorry if I got a description or something wrong, this is really hard, I have 60+ tributes on my hands! I'm sorry! :P bleh! No, i'm kidding! :D It's fun! Lol, thanks again to all who reviewed! I now have 87 reviews! And this story is barely started! **

**Keep reviewing, and let me no if u have a complaint!**

**All the best,**

**Liv**


	5. The Reaping: Districts 10, 11, 12

**Chapter Three**

**Districts 10, 11, 12**

_District 10_

_Cheyenne's POV_

I stood on the stage in town square, waiting for my name to be announced over the television. Why am I so sure I'll get picked? My family has a history of getting picked. Nearly every Hunger Games, there has been a Wells as Tribute. That was why I was one of the few who actually trained for the Games. Ever since I was little, my dad taught me how to throw knives, archery, and we would run each morning. I got faster every day. My mother taught me how to heal, how to climb trees. Every other Tribute just accepted death.

I wouldn't go down without a fight.

President Snow's face lit up the crappy TV again, announcing District One. "And...Samuel Pierce!" Some girl fainted when they called his name."

"Now, for District Two: Hannah Crelien!" There was a girl with brown hair and eyes, pretty, I guess, but weren't all careers?  
"Erika Rockwell!" A sweet looking girl with big brown eyes and long hair.  
"Ares Hegener!" _There's _the usual evil career. Good looks, evil smile...  
"And...Oasis Kidner!" I take back what I said about that other guy. This guy was smiling an evil smile, looked bloodthirsty, and like he didn't care who would die.

"And for District Three: Mina Lear!" A sweet, innocent looking blond girl.

"Erina Patriark!" A girl who was whispering in this guy's ear.  
"Garrett Roehaven!" A cute, serious guy.  
"And...Caius Neverbloom!" A blonde guy with scrawny arms.

"Alright, District Four: Evangeline Waters!" A girl who looked eager to be a Tribute.  
"Kaleb Wallace!" A guy with black hair and blue eyes, reasonably good-looking.  
"Alexander Wilson!" Finnick's nephew. I wonder if Finnick would go into the arena with him?  
"And...Jessica Jackson!" Poor girl...she wouldn't do to well in the Games. She looked about to faint.

"And District Five, the Tributes are: Sheryl Forter!" A tall girl, she looked pretty nice and like she would be a helpful ally.  
"Avery Blackwood!" A girl who looked like a typical slut. Teased blonde hair, low-cut dress...  
"Benji Golding!" A kid who definitely did not belong in the Games...he was too...adorable!!  
"And...Casper Fray!" A pretty hot guy.

"District Six: Matilda Desmond!" A techie.  
"Bertrand Ericsson!" A guy who looked like a stereotypical jock, like he was all muscle and no brain.  
"Sofia Zara!" A pretty girl with red hair.  
"And...Joey Tide!" Was that...a blind kid? No. They wouldn't...would they?

"District Seven! Paige Dellwood!" An innocent looking girl.  
"Catalpa Pyne!" A girl who looked like she didn't exactly want to be in the Games, but determined to win.  
"Hayden Bennett!" A smiling guy, he looked like a schmoozer.  
"Nathan Abbott!" A dude with a smile on his face.

"And District Eight: Sirhe Polino!" She looked scared, and like she was dreading something...  
"Thomas Polino!" Oh, her brother? That was awful!  
"Isis Marnell!" A girl who looked deep in thought.  
"Heath Allen!" An average boy.

"And for District Nine...Adrian Stewart!" A really hot guy.  
"Bridget Peffer!" A tall, muscular girl who looked like a killer.  
"Tanner Tiontre!" A cute guy with brown hair.  
"And....Jennifer Quarry!" A nice looking girl, she looked like she had worked her whole life.

"District Ten!" Uh oh. "Lux Brazil!" She would do well, she was athletic.  
"Cheyenne Wells!" Shocker.  
"Karn Joales!" Oh, I knew that kid. He was really quiet, not very social.  
"And....Roman Cesar!" I didn't know him. That made it a bit easier, I guess.

But history had repeated itself. Another Wells had been picked.

_District Eleven_

_Fallon POV_

Reapings were retarded. It wasn't like I was going to get picked! There were so many people in District Eleven, the chances were small. But it was better than being in those damn fields all day...way better. President Snow had been announcing the names for a while, not that I was listening.

"Fallon! Hey!" Someone waved their hand in front of their face.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my glazed-over-eyes state.

"Fallon! You just got picked! You're the Tribute for District Eleven!" Said Phil, the guy next to me.

"Haha...what? Seriously?" I said.

"Um, yeah." He said.

"Whoa." I was such an airhead sometimes.

"Um, congrats, dude." Said a few guys.

"Yeah! You know what? This will be fun!" I declared.

They just stared at me. Was it my fault I wanted to get out of here so bad?

I was finally getting out of the fields, and going into the Games.

Let them begin.

_District Twelve_

_Belladonna POV_

The reaping was here. I had known I had a big chance of being picked, I had taken the tesserae. But the people were being voted for this year, a benefit, I guess, since I might not get picked. The chances were smaller. But if my foster sister, Raven, was picked, then I wouldn't hesitate to volunteer. I would do anything for them. I loved my foster family as if they were my own family, it was as simple as that.

"The Tributes for District One are..." President Snow's ridiculous face filled the makeshift television on the stage. "Sapphire Desir!"  
"Senz Clarone!"  
"Rozali Diamond!"  
"And...Samuel Pierce!" The first girl fainted.

"Now, for District Two: Hannah Crelien!" I really hated careers.

"Erika Rockwell!"  
"Ares Hegener!"  
"And...Oasis Kidner!"

"And for District Three: Mina Lear!" A sweet, innocent looking blond girl.

"Erina Patriark!" A slut.  
"Garrett Roehaven!"  
"And...Caius Neverbloom!"

"Alright, District Four: Evangeline Waters!"  
"Kaleb Wallace!"  
"Alexander Wilson!" Katniss looked up from where the Mentors were sitting at the mention of Finnick's nephew.  
"And...Jessica Jackson!"

"And District Five, the Tributes are: Sheryl Forter!"  
"Avery Blackwood!"  
"Benji Golding!"  
"And...Casper Fray!"

"District Six: Matilda Desmond!"  
"Bertrand Ericsson!"  
"Sofia Zara!"  
"And...Joey Tide!"

"District Seven! Paige Dellwood!"  
"Catalpa Pyne!"  
"Hayden Bennett!"  
"Nathan Abbott!"

"And District Eight: Sirhe Polino!"  
"Thomas Polino!"  
"Isis Marnell!"  
"Heath Allen!"

"And for District Nine...Adrian Stewart!"  
"Bridget Peffer!"  
"Tanner Tiontre!"  
"And....Jennifer Quarry!"

"District Ten! Lux Brazil!"  
"Cheyenne Wells!"  
"Karn Joales!"  
"And....Roman Cesar!"

"And District Eleven...Breshia LeDuke!"  
"Resin Barkwood!"  
"Fallon Carnick!"  
"And...Ryker Kass!"

He was about to announce District Twelve. I sucked in a breath. "Vasar Clermont!" I knew her. She sat with me at lunch, I just hoped Jacob wouldn't be called, she was madly in love with him. "Belladonna Wolfrum!" I sighed. I accepted that I would probably die. But I would get to meet Katniss and Peeta, that would be cool, right? I just worried about my family. "Jacob Sklaria!" Vasar's face froze, and Jacob looked down. "And...Thomas Jargo!" I didn't really know the last guy.

Yes, the chances of my getting picked had been slim, but they weren't nonexistent.

"Goodbye, District Twelve." I said, bringing three fingers to my mouth and raising them. The signal of goodbye.

**Hello again! i'm sorry i didn't really do much on district 11, i was too lazy. :D but i'll do more in the next chapter, and i'll do district 13!! **

**And thanks for all who reviewed! 94 reviews! yay!! **

**I'll try 2 ud again later today, with District 13 and the Capitol**


	6. The Reaping: District 13

**Hello again! Here is the long awaited District Thirteen! After this I will do the CAPITOL!!! YAY!!! **

**Enjoy the chapter!!!**

_District Thirteen_

_Larson POV_

The reaping. One of my favorite times of the year. How amazing it would be, to be called. The girls I would see, the Games I would win...as of now I was standing between a cluster of females, my arms around two of them. They were all talking to me, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Larson? What will you do if _you _get picked?" Asked Krystal.

"I'll win." I said with my signature smile.

They all said "ooh" and "ahh" and clustered more around me. When Prez Snow's face lit up the crappy TV again, I shushed them and turned our bodies towards the screen.

"Hello again, Districts! The votes have been submitted, and the Tributes for District One are...Sapphire Desir!" A hot girl appeared on the side of the screen, about a 9.5 on my hotness scale. "Senz Clarone!" Some smirking dude. "Rozali Diamond!" A smokin' hot girl, like an 11. Now I _really _wanted to get picked. "And...Samuel Pierce!" The sexy girl fainted.

"Now for District Two," He said. "Hannah Crelien!" A pretty hot girl, probably a 10.  
"Erika Rockwell!" 9. Nice and curvy.  
"Ares Hegener!"  
"Oasis Kidner!" Two guys that looked pretty evil.

"District Three: Mina Lear!" 8.  
"Erina Patriark!" 10. My kind of girl. She wouldn't be too hard.  
"Garret Roehaven!" Typical, average guy.  
"And...Caius Neverbloom!" A guy in a muscle shirt with really skinny arms.

"Now, for District Four! Evangeline Waters!" Solid 9.  
"Kaleb Wallace!"  
"Alexander Wilson!" The only guy so far who came close to my looks. Well, except for that Sam guy, maybe.  
"And...Jessica Jackson!" An 8. She looked really...innocent.

"District Five: Sheryl Forter!" Probably a 6.  
"Avery Blackwood!" Good, another hot one. Teased hair, big boobs...an 11. I was liking these girls. I really wanted to get picked.  
"Benji Golding!" Some kid, looked too cute and innocent.  
"And...Casper Fray!" Another guy close to my level of hotness.

"District Six: Matilda Desmond!" Some nerdie looking girl, probably a 5 or a 6.  
"Bertrand Ericsson!" Some muscly guy.  
"Sofia Zara!" A redhead. 8.  
"And...Joey Tide!" A blind kid.

"District Seven! Paige Dellwood!" Another innocent girl. 7.5.  
"Catalpa Pyne!" She was pretty, an 8.  
"Hayden Bennett!" The guy looked like a schmoozer, kinda like me. We could be friends.  
"And...Nathan Abbott!" A guy who looked pretty carefree.

"And for District Eight: Sirhe Polino!" Probably a 9. Not too bad.  
"Thomas Polino!" Her brother? That was kind of messed up.  
"Isis Marnell!" Some girl who looked like she was thinking about something, although she looked up when her name was called. She was a 9.  
"And...Heath Allen!" Another average looking guy, not too bad.

"And for District Nine, Adrian Stewart!" Another guy who was on my level of hotness.  
"Bridget Peffer!" A girl who looked like...well, a sociopathic killer. Probably a 5.  
"Tanner Tiontre!"  
"And...Jennifer Quarry!" A 7.

"District Ten! Lux Brazil!" An athletic girl, nice legs. A 9.  
"Cheyenne Wells!" Pretty. A 10.  
"Karn Joales!" Some scrawny kid, he looked like he wouldn't do too well.  
"And...Roman Cesar!" A weird looking guy with buggy eyes, lanky, but not ugly...weird.

"And District Eleven, Breshia LeDuke!" 10.9. She just looked really sweet, not something I looked for.  
"Resin Barkwood!" 8.  
"Fallon Carnick!" He was okay, I guess.  
"And...Ryker Kass!"

"And for District Twelve...Vasar Kermont!" She was okay, probably a 6 or a 7.  
"Belladonna Wolfrum!" 8.5.  
"Jacob Sklaria!" Kind of a woodsy type guy.  
"And...Thomas Jargo!" Kind of a short kid.

"Now, for the final District..." There was a silence throughout our District. "Isadora Meadowlark!" Ah, Isadora. She was pretty damn hot. Her family had started the rebellion, but that one girl, Rozali, her family had killed the Meadowlarks. Isadora hated Rozali. "Rowan Abbott!" She was kind of a tom boy, but pretty all the same. "Melody Hawthorne!" She was really pretty. I think I slept with her once... "Nina Habbott!" She was unusually pretty. She had blue eyes and red hair, not usual for District Thirteen. "Christio Lack!" Didn't know him... "Jack Manaro!" Oh, that gay guy! I laughed out loud. "Kilyne Mueller!" Oh, I knew that guy. He was pretty cool. "And...Larson Imment!"

"YES!" I yelled. All of the girls around me started congratulating me, saying they'd see me when I won, that they'd say goodbye to me, all of that. I kissed each one of them, then walked up to the spot for the Tributes.

"Are you gonna help me kill Rozali?" Asked Isadora.

"Maybe. She's too hot to die before I get to her, though." I smiled. Isadora sighed. "This will be _fun._" I said.

**There! I have finished the Districts! The next chapter they will be on the train to the Capitol!! And thanks for all your awesome reviews, I have almost 100!!!! U guys are the best! XD I'll try to UD soon, I might tonight, but definitely tomorrow. **

**Bye!**


	7. I AM SO SORRY!

**Okay, I want to start off by saying I am SO sorry this isn't a chapter! **

**I have been so incredibly busy all week long, I haven't had time to UD!! I told like 2 people that I would the past couple days, and I haven't, and I am so so sorry! **

**I WILL HAVE AN UPDATE BY THURSDAY!!  
Please forgive me!! You guys are awesome!**

**Also, I don't know if I should go straight to the capitol or do the train? Vote by leaving reviews, please.**

**And you are asking yourself: Why can't she update instead of typing this stupid thing? Because I have a MASSIVE amount of homework and studying to do. I am typing this while eating dinner. :D**

**I will update at least 2x by Thursday!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!**

**XOXOXOX**

**Liv**

**(also Katy has been hogging the computer) **


	8. The Carriages

**Hola peoples! This is Katy, you might not know me...lol. Although I am a Vampire Academy girl, I have read the Hunger Games, and Livi is sick so she asked me to do this chapter. :D Tell me how I do, kay? I promise Liv will be back to do the next one. :) And Liv told me what to do a little bit, and I have the master list, so it should be ok. :D**

**(Also I'm too lazy to look at the character list so they arent very descriptive...:D u gotta luv me!)**

**HANNAH CRELIEN POV**

"Alright! Everyone in the carriages!" Said a gamemaker. Oasis, Ares, Erika and I all climbed into the large chariot.

District Two's product was medicine, so our stylists had decided to go with something a little bit more scientific. This year, it was like they were all competing against each other, trying to see whose Tribute would look the best. They had put some sort of...I don't know, florescent dye? In our hair, causing it to change colors in different lighting. Out outfits were amazing; they swirled and changed colors, like test tubes. The overall effect was really cool, Erika and I wore slim, tight dresses and my hair was down and straight, with the color-things. The guys had on color-changing suits.

We looked pretty damn good.

Our makeup changed shades, too. It was like we were rainbows...but I hadn't seen the other Tributes. I was worried theirs would be better.

I sighed as the carriage pulled to a stop. Eva, a mentor, yanked the door open.

"Come on!" She said, waving us out. I could hear cheering, District One must've already gotten on the stage. We walked up the stairs, and I looked at the overwhelming mass of people, all cheering the District One's names. They literally shone. I felt sort of...insignificant next to them. They cast off a glow, and their outfits were silver and sparkling. Like...diamonds. Tiny diamonds...wow, I could make a lot of money off of that dress...

I noticed that the brunette and the blond guy were holding hands. Were they going to pull a Peeta and Katniss type thing? That was old, they had seen it before...that was mystifying.

I smiled and waved at the crowd, and they cheered our names until District Three walked onto the stage, dressed in gunmetal clothes that were sparking. It was really cool, the technology play on it. There was a thin current of what looked like electricity around them. District four walked on, the guys in Finnick-type outfits, with the knot placed just right. Well, I was pretty sure one was Finnick's nephew...Alexander, I think his name was. He was pretty cute, but so was that guy from my District, Oasis. But he pretty much ignored everyone, so...

District Five walked up, dressed in skimpy shepherd outfits. They were more modern, and they glowed too...what was with everyone glowing?? And it was a low-cut tunic for the girls and an open vest for the guys. They also had the little candy-cane thingys.

District Six walked on, and glared at us. Oh. _Their _District was science...oops. Well, they were dressed in something similar to ours, except theirs had white, short labcoats over and the colors were much more subtle. The dresses looked a bit more like sundresses, it was really pretty on them, too.

District Seven ascended the stairs, dressed, of course, as trees. But they had golden leaves peeling off of the heavy costume, and I could just see a shimmering piece of dark green clothe poking out. The leaves left a path behind them, and when they reached their spot, nearly all of the leaves were gone and they were in really pretty green outfits with dark brown branch patterns all over. The dresses on the girls got more see-through as it got lower, and it was a transluscent piece of fabric from the thigh down. The boys had on simple green tuxedo-things, they were missing a tie. It was more of a jacket and pants.

Eight's outfits were wildly patterned clothes, they looked amazing. The cloth was intricately sewn, in silk, it looked like, with all sorts of colors and patterns and swirls. I squinted, there was something off about their eyes...then I noticed that they were wearing multicolored contacts. I looked at the other Tributes' eyes, and, sure enough, their eyes were the color of their outfits. I had thought we were the only ones to do that...oh, well. I fingered my locket, knowing my dad was in the crowd somewhere. He was an official from the Capitol, he had met my mother when he was visiting District Two. I was the result. He sent me gifts all the time, telling me how much he loves me. My locket said "Daddy's Little Girl" on it. Yeah, it made me seem like a spoiled brat. But I had gotten it as a Christmas present a few years ago.

District Nine came out in hunting clothes, but they were, of course, skimpy. They had red contacts and black tunics with animal patterns woven in red.

District Ten were dressed in what looked an awful lot like TV static. It was cool, though, it occasionally flashed a number to represent the mathematics.

District Eleven's girls were dressed in what looked like wheat dresses, although it was pretty. They had bronze-ish dust on their arms. The boys had white shirts and wheat vests, it was kind of a more laid-back look. District Twelve walked out...totally on fire. Shocker. They had pulled this one before. I was anxious to see District Thirteen; their's was always interesting. But District Twelve's were a bit different, their bodies were on fire instead of just a cape. It looked cool. District Thirteen's eight Tributes walked up the steps...and they looked radioactive. They had metallic green clothes on (skimpy, of course, all of ours were) and they glowed, like, a bright green. It was kind of amusing. The only one that really pulled it off was some good looking guy that kept staring at all the girls. He seemed like a player.

"The Tributes of the 100th Quarter Quell!" Announced President Snow. There was cheering, and, as we were exiting the stage, I tripped and fell, nearly falling off.

But someone's arm locked around my waist.

I looked into Oasis's eyes. He helped me back up, swiftly turned around, then continued down the steps.

What was with that guy? I actually...kind of...liked him. Hmm. A most pressing matter...oh, well. I would find some way to make him like me. Maybe.

We got back in the carriage, dousing the cheers from the crowd.

This Hunger Games was definitely going to be interesting.

**So hi guys! I'm sorry I am not the best Suzy Collins writer...I'm more Richelle. :D Even if u don't know who that is. **

**Well, I apologize bc i'm pretty sure it isn't that good...lol.**

**Don't forget to review! Liv will UD soon, i promise!**

**:D**

**Oh, and since I'm Katy, you get a Q of the day: Team Gale or Peeta?**

**Hehehe NOW GO REVIEW!**


	9. UPDATE TIEM

**Hi people! THIS IS LIV!!! YAY!!!!  
So I have been like extremely sick lately, and not even able to look at a computer screen b/c it hurt my eyes. :( But i'm so much better now! I'm going to update tonight, because I'm kinda busy right now. :) BUT I SWEAR AN UPDATE TONIGHT!! YAY!!!**


	10. Training Part One: Sofia

**Hello again!!  
SO I'M ALIVE!!! YAY!!!!  
Haha here is the next chapter: TRAINING!! **

**And do yall want me to redo Katy's chapter? Just wondering. :)  
ENJOY!!! And now, I will have a poll to decide whose POV each chapter will be in!**

**SO VOTE!! Seriously, everyone reading this now VOTE ON THE POLL that determines who will narrate the story! (for a chapter. Or the whole thing! Maybe. Haha, I'm kidding. BUT VOTE!! YOUR CHARACTERS LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!)**

**ANYWAYZ here we go! **

**SOFIA ZARA POV**

I walked into the training room, assessing my opponents as I went. Some of them looked to be a challenge, while others looked easy to take down. One blond was trying to tie a simple _knot. _Ugh. While flirting with five guys. I hated people like that.

I walked over to the fencing arena, where two girls were facing off rather...violently. One had choppy, short blond hair and the other was the girl who fainted at the reaping. I think. They looked about ready to kill each other, or at least the blond one did. I wondered why they had allowed fighting Tributes...? I mean, I knew that neither would die, but still. It wasn't the smartest thing to do.

I picked up a sword, it was small, and thin. A rapier, I think it was called. I walked into the circle, clearing my throat. The blond one stopped for a second.

"What?" She snapped.

"May I try?" I asked.

"Whatever. We aren't through, bitch." She said to the brunette, who rolled her eyes and walked over to another station. "So have you ever used a sword?"

"Not really," I admitted.

"It isn't too hard. It's all in the wrist," she said, demonstrating. Her wrist rolled around easily, and the sword became a blur. She lunged, fighting air. It was quite interesting. "I'm Isadora, by the way." She added.

"What was with you and that other girl?" I asked. It looked like they were enemies, since before now.

"She seemed like a good opponent. I simply got carried away in the battle." She was a good liar. But she was hiding something...I was barely even able to tell she was lying at all.

"Mm." I agreed in an offhand way.

"Do you want to learn how to fence or pry in my social life?" She snapped. Social life? Hmm.

"Fence." I said.

"Then shut up and watch me," she showed me a simple lunge. I mimicked it easily.

"It looks like you'll pick this up pretty quickly," she said, after sparring with me.

"I hope. This would be useful." I said.

"It definitely is." She said. "I gotta go, I need to get me some more skills." She smiled, walking off.

I looked around, so many people were...socializing. I noticed a lot of people with a boyfriend or girlfriend. One guy was surrounded by a few girls, I think he was the guy from District Thirteen. I sighed. I was going to lose. I wasn't a social person, I couldn't make an alliance -

No. I couldn't think like that. I was determined, absolutely determined, to win these Games. I would stop at nothing.

I noticed Bertrand, a guy from my District, practicing with a short sword. He was pretty good, I had to admit. I saw so many people here with a lot of talents, these Games were going to be deadly. I knew it.

I trained with a doctor. I could heal, I was smart, good at assessing situations. I could throw a dagger with scary accuracy. I could sort of use a sword.

But was that enough? Yes, it was. I could heal, that counts for a lot. So many people will be left bleeding and dying, whereas I know what to do.

And I needed an alliance. That was the key. I could make an alliance, a false one, and kill that person...right?

What about the Careers? I was District Six, that wasn't to far down the line. I could if I proved myself useful to them. I looked over at the Career group; they even trained together.

But it looked like it was District One, Two, some of Three, and Four. Would they accept a Six?

Only one way to find out.

I sucked in some air, and walked over to where they were chatting at the camouflage station. One girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a gold necklace shushed the others.

"Hi," I said. Mistake. It sounded shaky.

"Um, hi." Said Finnick's nephew.

"I was wondering...have you already formed...an alliance?"

"Yep. We don't want anyone over District Four." Said a blond, Sapphire, I think.

"Well, I trained with a doctor, and I know about medicine plants and how to heal-"

"Look, that's great, but we'll survive without you." Said a black haired guy. The one who shushed them laughed.

I was pissed now. What, they were any better than me? "Fine, your loss," I smiled angelically and stalked off. Looks like I would have to try my own District.

I noticed Joey tying knots in a corner, all alone. I went and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Joey," I said.

"Sofia, right?" He stared at nothing, addressing me.

"Yeah." I looked down at his knot; it was perfect. "Wait, you...you're blind, right?"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"The knot. It's better than what I can do," I admitted.

"I have really good...hearing, and touch. I don't need to see,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know that you're about 5 and a half feet tall, you're sitting with your legs crossed, and you're playing with a piece of string."

"Whoa. How did you know the last one?"

"It has a certain sound." He said.

"Jack...could you use an ally in the arena?" I asked.

"Yeah. I could." He said after a minute of thought.

"Then we understand each other?" I said.

"I think we do." We shook hands.

Alliance: Check. With a valuable asset, too. No one would expect Joey.

I could win this thing yet.

**Hi!! Hope you guys liked it! I might start working on another chapter, BUT NOW DROP EVERYTHING AND VOTE ON THE POLL!!! EVERY PERSON READING THIS WITH AN ACCOUNT, VOTE!!!  
**

**Haha. It's important. **

**Bye! Don't forget to review!!**


	11. Training Part Two: Sirhe and Tanner

**HI!!! I STARTED WRITING THIS AT MIDNIGHT!!! OMG I LOVE CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SO HERE IT IS!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**TRAINING PART 2/3**

**Oh and I'm doing 2 POVs because I need to get 3 in before the Gamemakers watch them. **

**Yep, so the next chap will be in a gamemakers POV. :D**

**SIRHE POLINO POV**

Thomas raised the bow, pointing the arrow at the red and white target in front of him. He released the bow...but it just flopped pitifully to the ground.

I sighed. I couldn't take care of both of us during the Hunger Games. I knew I was going to die, I had accepted it. I wanted to, if it meant Thomas would live. He was only twelve years old, for God's sake!

I hated the Capitol. I hated every single person in it, and I would kill them all myself if I could.

"Sirhe?" Asked Thomas.

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied.

"Are you alright? You look worried or something," he said.

"I'm fine, Tommy." I said, ruffling his hair. "What do you want to go learn now?"

"Well, the knots would be useful, don't you think? For snares?" He suggested.

"Sure. Come on," I was not going to leave his side. As far as I knew, he was the only twelve year old here. "Thomas, are you the youngest one here?" I asked.

"No. Jennifer is my age," he said.

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah. She's over there," he said, pointing to the camouflage section where a small girl with short, pure white hair was standing, mixing some berries together. "Sirhe...would it...would it be okay if she stuck with us for the Games?" He asked hesitantly. I paused. I was hell-bent on protecting Thomas, and only Thomas.

"Okay. But...is she trustworthy, Thomas?" I asked.

"I think so. Really."

"I...okay. Just know that you and I come first," he nodded.

"Jennifer!" He called. She looked up, and he waved her over. "The alliance is cool with my sister."

"Really? Awesome." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Jennifer Quarry. I'm from District Nine, I'm good with a pick and I'm fast." She said, smiling and shaking my hand.

"Cool. Well, Thomas and I were about to go to the knot section, so I'll see you later..."

"Okay. Bye!" She waved, then darted off. She wasn't lying; she really was fast.

"You like her, don't you," I asked Thomas in a dreading voice.

"I...well..."

"Thomas."

"Yeah. A little bit," he admitted.

I sighed. "Thomas, no! We can't do this!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know. I am, too. I shouldn't've snapped at you like that," I hugged him. "Come on. We have knots to tie."

**TANNER TIONTRE POV**

I hadn't been able to take my eyes off one person ever since I laid eyes on her.

Paige Dellwood.

She had bright green eyes, the seemed to almost glow...and her hair was the color of bark in the summer, that rich brown color...

Shit. I was in love. She was just so pretty, and nice in the way that she helped the younger Tributes. She didn't say much to them, like she didn't want to...I don't know get attached, but she helped them. I had been watching her all day. She was smart, she was amazing at hand to hand combat, and she learned extremely fast.

It was time I challenged her to a little...battle.

"Hello," I said, approaching the sparing arena.

"Hi." She said, slipping on some fingerless gloves.

"You have a partner?"

"No."

"Well...would you mind if...if _I _sparred with you?" I asked.

She hesitated, then nodded. "Alright." She grabbed a bottle of water, sipping it as I pulled on some gloves and pads.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes." We stepped into the arena. A little buzzer sounded, and she lunged at me, blindingly fast. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, and my butt hurt.

"Damn," I muttered. She was good. I stood up, rolling my neck, and took a defensive position. "You aren't half bad," I said. She smiled, preparing to lunge at me again. It was the same lunge, though, and I caught her.

I enjoyed that moment, of holding her...before I flipped her on the ground.

"Ow!" She said.

"That, my friend, is what they call a 'taste of your own medicine,'" I helped her up.

"You aren't too bad yourself." We took our stances, and the fight didn't last two seconds this time, now that we knew what to expect. She was fast, and controlled, but I was bigger, and I used that advantage, in the end, to pin her down.

"I win." I said, on top of her on the mat.

"You can get off now," she pointed out.

"Oh." I rolled off of her.

"Good job, by the way. No one's beat me yet," she said.

I chuckled. "You, too. You're really good. You have a really good chance," I said, looking down.

"You think?" She said, fingering a woven bracelet on her wrist.

"I know."

"Do you...do you want to go outside?" She asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Sure. I could use some air." I held the door for her, and we rode the elevator up to the top floor.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Tanner. Tanner Tiontre,"

"I'm Paige Dellwood."

"I know."

"What?"

"Nothing," I rushed.

"Oh."

"You're District Seven, right?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." She paused, biting her lip. "I really miss it there, you know? I liked it. Yeah, I had to work, but it wasn't all that bad. I mean, I have a little sister, and three brothers...God, I miss them..." she stopped. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." I smiled. "I miss home, too."

"Really?"

"Who wouldn't? This isn't exactly paradise."

"Yeah. But so many people have it so bad back home..."

"Not me. I'm okay. I mean, I hunt, I can feed me and my brother...it's all okay." I smiled. "This garden is really pretty," I said, looking around.

"Yeah. I've never seen it before," she said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You've been here before?"

She giggled. "No, I just mean it's so...unique. And the city is amazing, too," she stared out into the gleaming city.

"It is pretty cool, huh?"

"It is."

"There they are!" Said one of my mentors, Stan.

"Lovely." I muttered.

"Tanner! We've been looking all over for you! It's time to eat," he said.

"Okay. Whatever." I stood up, then offered Paige my hand. She took it, lightly standing up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I paused. "Do...do you want to maybe...sit with me for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

We walked through the door, and I was quite satisfied.

Yeah, I was in love.

Yeah, I was gonna die.

But both made me happy; the first one because Paige was...amazing. And the second? I would try my best to make sure she didn't.

**Phew! Another chappy DONE!!! YAY!!!!  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think!! **

**And yep, I formed some alliances...MUAHAHA!!  
**

**So its...**

**The Careers (duh) D 1-4**

**Sofia and Joey **

**Sirhe, Thomas, and Jennifer **

**And...Paige and Tanner!**

**Yay!!**

**Oh and I will break up, rearrange, and completely DESTROY more alliances! So don't worry!**

**Oh, and if your character hasn't been mentioned yet, DO NOT FEAR!! The next chapter is a gamemaker POV, so it's gonna show all like 56 of em. **

**Yay. **

**I will have a carpal tunnel by the end of this...you guys are killing me!! XP**

**So the least you could do is...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. The Judging

**Hi! So yeah! THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!  
And thanks soso much to all who reviewed! I have 150!! *squeal* **

**And I'm sorry if your character hasn't really been mentioned yet. :) That's the purpose of this chap!  
So enjoy!**

**Btw, Serena Mallow is a gamemaker/judge. **

**Let the judging...COMMENCE!!!  
Oh, and when you review please leave ideas on who to pick for the winner! Cuz I have no idea!**

**SERENA MALLOW POV**

"Serena? Are you ready?" Buffy's voice came through my intercom.

"Just a sec!" I yelled, pulling on my gold three-inch heels. I looked in the mirror, fluffed my freshly curled hair, reapplied my lip gloss, and walked out the door. I took the elevator down to the training room, where the other judges were surely already seated. I poked my head in, and, sure enough, they were, waiting impatiently. "Sorry, guys," I said, taking my seat. "Had to look decent," Paula, who was on my right, laughed slightly.

"Don't worry, hon, we understand," she patted my shoulder. It was my first year in the job; I was only twenty-six. I had wanted to do this all my life.

"So, who's up first?"

Miguel glanced at his electronic clipboard. "Looks like...Sapphire Desir." I picked up the glowing rectangle, and a girl with blond hair and eyes like sapphires filled the screen. She was pretty.

"Age seventeen, from District One." I remarked.

The door opened, and she walked in.

"Hi. I'm Sapphire Desir," she said, making eye contact with each of us and smiling. Good. I liked confidence.

"What can you do, Sapphire?" Asked Miguel.

"I'm best with swords and daggers." She picked up a straight throwing dagger, and flung it at a target. It landed dead on in the center. Paula applauded a tiny bit, and I smiled.

"What can you do against an opponent? With a dagger, I mean." I asked, making some notes. "Send in the robot," I yelled. There was a scuffle, and the automated human walked onto the mat. Sapphire tensed, and flicked her wrist a few times. At first, I saw nothing, and then I noticed that the head was sliding, a little to the left...

The dummy's head had come off. And she had barely exerted any energy. She was good.

We applauded politely, then dismissed her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling and walking off.

"Well?" I asked.

"Nine." Said Miguel.

"Twelve." Said Paula.

"Ten." I said.

"Ten." Said Dominique.

"Twelve." Said Twila.

"Eleven." Said Gerard.

"Eleven point five?" Paula negotiated.

"Yeah." I wrote that next to her name.

"Looks like...Senz Clarone is next." Said Miguel. A guy with pale skin and glaring blue eyes appeared on the screen. He entered a second after.

"I do blades." He said. To demonstrate, he picked up a spear, threw it across the room, and into another target. Then he threw a dagger into the wooden shaft of the spear.

"Oh." I said to myself, making some notes. He threw a sack of flour in the air, for the weight of it, and then, blindingly fast, sliced it into fourths with the sword. The powder settled, leaving a white mess on the floor. Senz put the sword down and looked at us expectantly. He looked happy, and wild, like he loved nothing more than the sword.

"Thank you, Senz." He nodded and walked out.

"Eleven." I said. Everyone nodded, and I wrote the number next to his name.

"Next is...Samuel Pierce." An extremely good looking boy with bright blue eyes and wavy blonde hair walked into the room. He was smiling, and he looked optimistic.

"Hello. I'm Sam. Do you have someone I can demonstrate hand to hand combat with?" He asked. Twila flicked her wrist, signaling the big avox to come over. He lumbered to the mat, and faced Sam, hands out, in a defensive position.

Sam lunged at him, faking left and grabbing his right hand and flipping him onto the ground, stepping on his chest.

"Nice job." I complimented. He left.

"Twelve?" I suggested.

"Ten." Said Miguel.

"Nine." Said Twila.

"Ten." Said Paula.

"Eleven." Said Dominique.

"Eleven." Said Gerard. I marked the numbers next to his name, ten point five.

"Rozali Diamond!" I called. A breathtakingly beautiful girl entered.

"Hi. I'm Roza. I'm good with swords." She picked up a long, thin one, and asked for a partner. Another Avox was sent forward, armed with the sword, and Rozali...started to...dance? I don't know. There weren't words to describe the way she moved with a sword. It was graceful, it was deadly, and it was almost too fast to see. After a few seconds, the Avox was on the floor, and Roza was holding both swords.

"Good job!" I said. She smiled faintly and stepped out.

"Twelve." I said.

"Twelve." They agreed. I marked the numbers down.

"Alright!" Said Miguel, clasping his hands together. "District Two: The first kid is...Hannah Crelien." A pretty girl with dark brown hair walked in, with a smile that said she knew what she was doing, and she was here to win.

"Hey. I'm Hannah. Knives are my thing." She picked up a knife, and threw it at the target, followed by five more, making a smiley face. She did a little curtsy as we applauded her fast handiwork and walked out.

"Twelve." Said Miguel.

"Yep." I said.

"Ditto." Said Twila.

"Mm hmm." Said Dominique.

"She was pretty good," said Paula.

"One-two." Said Gerard. I marked the number down; two twelves in one day! These Games were going to be interesting.

"Ares Hegener!" I called. He walked in, smirking.

"I'm Ares. Go ahead and mark down my twelve," he said. He picked up a sword, and faced off with the Avox, who was now waiting quietly in the corner.

The thing was, Ares wasn't that good. He overestimated himself. He fumbled quite a bit, and eventually he managed to knock the Avox's sword out of his hand, and pointed it at his neck.

"Thank you, Ares." Said Twila.

"Five." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Oasis Kidner!" I called.

"Hey. I'm O." He said. He picked up a scythe, twirled it around like a baton, and swiped the air a few times impressively. He threw it up, faked a dodge, and caught it in his left hand while turning and running.

"Wow!" I said. He was pretty good. He smirked and walked out the door.

"Twelve." Said Gerard. I nodded.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Erika Rockwell!" I called. A girl with a round face and brown, wavy hair walked in, smiling a radiant smile.

"Hello, I'm Erika Rockwell." She said. "Love the shoes," she complimented, glancing at my feet.

"Thank you. What will you be showing us?" I said.

"I use daggers." She slid four off of the table, two small ones in each hand. She held them between her fingers, and fired them like small missiles into the dummy.

They went straight through.

She turned around, picked up six more, and repeated the process, except the last one pushed the target back and slammed it into the wall.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

"Of course. You may leave." Said Paula.

"Eleven?" Said Twila.

"Twelve." Said Miguel.

"Eleven." I said.

"Eleven." Said Dominique.

"Twelve." Said Paula.

"Twelve." Said Gerard.

"Eleven point five," I said, marking it on the paper.

"Okay, guys. Time for District Three." I glanced at the clock, only ten minutes had gone by.

"Erina Patriarck!" Called Miguel. A girl strutted in, in a t-shirt ripped down the middle to show her lacy bra.

Nice. Yeah, that would win you points, I thought. Ugh. I honestly thought it was tacky.

"Hey." She said, smiling at Miguel and Gerard. "I'm Erina. Darts are my thing." She said.

"Darts?" Asked Dominique.

"Yeah. These babies." She said, pointing to the poison-tipped arrows.

"Those are arrows." I pointed out.

"Or darts." She picked one up, and casually flung it across the room at speed. It, however, missed the target.

"Hmm," I said.

"Oopsie." She said, giggling. "Looks like Cupid needs a bow!" Geez, this girl was a flirt! She grabbed a silver bow and another arrow, and shot it straight in the center. "Much better." She complimented herself.

"Definitely..." Said Miguel. I slapped his arm.

"Okay. That's all." Said Twila. Erina walked out, after winking at Miguel and Gerard.

"Twelve!" Said Miguel and Gerard at the same time.

"No. Six." I said.

"I'd say five." Said Twila.

"Five." Agreed Paula.

"Nine," said Dominique. We all stared at her. "What? She could shoot the arrow!"

"She gets an eight." I said, marking it next to her name.

"Mina Lear!" I called. A bubbly blond walked in.

"Hi!" She said, waving a little bit. "I'm Mina." She smiled, and stood there motionlessly.

"Well, what do you do?" Asked Miguel. He was disappointed that she wasn't as pretty as the last one, Erina.

"Um...I run fast." She said, running around the room a few times to prove her point.

"That's it?" I said.

"Well...yeah."

"That's all, Mina." I said.

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Four." Said Paula.

"Three."

"Yeah, three." Said Miguel.

"Everyone agree?" I asked. They nodded. I marked the three next to Mina's name.

"Up next...Garret Roehaven." Said Dominique. A muscular kid guy with dark hair and green eyes walked in.

"Hello. I am Garrett." He said. He silently picked up a bow, and shot the arrow straight into the target, and showed his skill at a range of other weapons. He was quite good. He nodded at us, then silently left the room.

"Ten?" I said.

"Yeah." They agreed. I marked it.

"Okay..."

**HI guys! This was just a taste of the chapter!  
**

**Do you like it? Or should I scrap it and continue onward? **

**So review and stuff. **

**And tell me how I should pick the winner! **


	13. Carriages REDO

**CHARIOT REWRITE!! YAY!!!  
Hi so a bunch of you have read the first chariot chapter, written by Katy my bff, and some of you wanted a rewrite. :D**

**So I decided to give u a prezent!  
YAY!!**

**So here we go! **

**CHAPTER...Something i forgot**

**HANNAH CRELIEN POV**

"Oh, Hannah, that color is beautiful on you!" Said Hera, my stylist. She had straight silver hair and slightly gold skin...the effect was unnerving. I shrugged it off.

They had waxed every inch of my body, plucked my eyebrows a little bit, and touched up my face with some makeup. Well, that's what they claimed. Which worried me about the interviews.

I looked in the mirror at the stunning creature who stared back; it was me, perfected. I loved the result.

I had on dark blue eyeshadow, a thick foundation that smoothed my skin out and gave it a healthy glow, and pink lipstick and lipgloss that shimmered whenever I moved. My hair was wavy, falling just past my shoulders with the front clipped back.

My dress was a white doctor's coat, for District Two, with a twist. It was low cut, and the bottom was ruffled and the whole thing was made out of silk. It was...well, incredibly sexy. And I had a little stethescope around my neck, and red stilleto heels.

Yeah, they would love us.

The guys were dressed similarly, just in white tuxedos with the shirt unbuttoned. We looked like something off of a soap opera. In a good way.

The other girl from my District, Erika, totally ignored me. She was such a...bitch. Sure, she was all preppy and nice for the cameras...but as soon as she was alone?

Queen bitch-face. Ugh.

So the only people I had left to talk to were Oasis and Ares. Ares was kind of weird, but I really liked Oasis. He was cute, with black hair falling past his green eyes. So dreamy.

"Come on, guys!" Said Hera. We had gathered near the carriage, a gigantic white thing. I looked over at District One's, it was glimmering silver and the shimmering Tributes were climbing in. I sat near the window, looking out at the Capitol as we made our way to the city square. I heard distant cheering, and got slightly nervous, I didn't really like crowds.

"...District One!" I heard Amy Hughs, the announcer, introduce. There was mad applause, and some whistles. The carriage came to a stop, and the door opened and we were ushered out.

"I present, District Two!" She said, gesturing towards us. I looked over at District One, the girls had on metallic, skin-tight dresses, the blond girl's was deep blue and the brunette's was silvery-white, and the guys had on blue pants and a loose metallic silver shirt. They all looked extremely good, everyone did. Especially Oasis...

The crowd was practically spazzing out from cheering. There were flashes of photography, and some of the people in the front row were screaming our names, reaching their hands as if to touch us. I smiled and waved, blowing kisses to a few people.

District Three came out, dressed in clothes that looked like circuit boards. The girls had on dark green dresses, one of them much more low-cut than the other, her black hair tousled and she was waving her fingers at everything male. The other one, a blond, just kind of stared into space with a small smile on her face, like she was zoned out. The guys had on tight t-shirts that were made out of the green material and long black shorts. One of the guys was smiling kind of maliciously and the other one was looking confused at all of the babble.

District Four walked on, clad in bikinis. One girl with wild black hair was wearing a sea-green skimpy bikini, complete with green lipstick and hair extensions. The other girl had long, wavy brown hair and she had a sea-blue bikini with blue lipstick and hair extensions. They both looked amazing. One guy was wearing a Finnick-net, his nephew, Alexander, probably, and he looked really good. The other guy was dressed in blue board shorts, smiling and waving at the crowd.

The District Fives had on typical shepherd clothes, except the girls' were open and they had white lacy underwear underneath, and the woven tan shirts were short. They had the shepherd cane, too, and one girl had opened her shirt up more, probably one of the sluts, and kept blowing kisses and winking at the crowd. She was blond, with blue eyes and tan skin, and huge boobs. A typical dumb blonde. The other girl was just smiling and waving, sort of talking with the other guys. The guys just had on brown, loose pants and a shepherd cane. One little boy looked about thirteen and probably the most adorable little thing I had ever seen! He was so small, and cute...and the other guy was extremely good looking. The stylists sure knew how to dress the guys...

The girls from District Six had on a gold wrap around their chest and gold shorts, and the rest of their body was painted in detail with lighting. One girl had wild red hair pinned back with a sparking headband, and the other one had dull, lifeless red hair that just kind of...hung there. One boy looked like he was blind, and dressed in blue pants with the same lighting design. The other guy, a fit man with brown hair, wore the same. The lighting designs seemed to flicker on and off, like they were really electric...it wouldn't've surprised me.

District Seven had the typical trees, except they were more fitted and dress-like for the girls. One girl had a heart-shaped face and carried herself like a queen, and the other was slightly shorter with brown hair and noticeably green eyes. They were both very pretty, for District Seven. The boys had shirts made of the same twiggy material and dark green pants. One blond guy was smiling at all the girls, being flirty in a joking way, and the other just kind of stood there.

Eight, textiles, had on brightly patterned clothes, the girls had shades of red, pink, orange, yellow, and blue, and the guys had on black, brown, green, and purple. One pale girl was glaring at the crowd, and the other one was speaking quietly with a younger boy, soothing him. I think they were the brother and sister, and it struck me again how cruel these people were sometimes.

District Nine guys had on red and black vests, no shirt, and black pants. One guy was smiling, looking relaxed, while the other charmed the crowd, acting a lot like Peeta from District Twelve had, all those years ago...One girl had pure, white hair, and looked to be about twelve, and had a little red and black sundress on. The other, older girl, looked slightly vicious, and the dress didn't really fit her, like she wasn't meant to wear a dress, but body armor.

District Ten had gone for the Foreign look, the girls had on the old-fashioned Swiss dresses with the cap sleeves and red corset and puffy skirt. One girl, with slightly curled brown hair, was smiling beautifully and fluttering her fingers at the crowd, curtsying every so often. The other girl had long, midnight hair with streaks of blue running through it. She was smirking a little bit, like her face was permanently in some kind of smirk. The boys were wearing two different things; one middle-eastern looking guy had on a tan shirt and tan pants, I suppose what they wore over there, that didn't really suit him at all. The other boy was wearing some sort of Roman thing, I wasn't sure why.

The District Eleven girls had wheat dresses, like wheat bound together, and they boys had on woven wheat jackets on top of brown shirts and pants. One of the guys was super muscular, with huge biceps and foreceps and a whole lot of other 'ceps. Another girl was stunningly pretty, her hair almost the same color of the wheat, and the other girl had big, perceptive eyes and straight black hair. The other guy had longish brown hair, and he was tall and leanly muscular.

District Twelve had gone for fire again. Two of them, a boy and a girl, looked like they were from the Seam or whatever they called it, with black hair and olive skin. The other two had paler skin and brown and blonde hair, so they were obviously wealthier. They were dressed in black clothes, with fire running up the seams. The effect was incredibly cool, a different twist on the idea that was so long ago.

The coolest by far were District Thirteens'. They had glowing, radioactive looking clothes. There were eight of them, because the Capitol hated them for starting the rebellion and felt like punishing them, and the clothes were metallic green and cast out light for about three feet in each direction. One of the guys was incredibly sexy, and majorly checking out every girl in sight, and one other girl was stunningly pretty, in a skimpier outfit than the others. Another girl with red hair looked younger, and wore a simple shirt and pants with glowing extensions in her hair. The third girl had silvery hair, was stunningly pretty, and had a nice disposition about her, even though she was dressed as skimpily as the first, blond one. The fourth girl looked more like a tomboy, kind of relaxed and stuff. One of the guys looked...well, gay. He had a low-cut shirt and stylishly flared pants...the whole thing screamed gay. The third guy was _hugel_y, insanely muscular, and was only wearing a glowing speedo to show it off. I laughed; guys in speedos were just too funny for me. The last guy had kind of jagged hair, like he cut it himself but the stylists tried to fix it. He seemed like he smiled alot, and like he would laugh at anything, in a good way.

The crowd was going absolutely berserk, and we were finally dismissed. I was walking down the stairs, but lost my balance and fell off the steps-but someone's arm snaked around my waist, fast as lightning, pulling me back up. I looked up at my rescuer, and saw that it was...Oasis. He looked away and walked off, scratching his head like he was confused, and I was a little bit in shock, so it took me a minute to locate the carriage. I finally did, and we were on our way back to the hotel.

**OK!! HI!!!! Sorry i haven't updated in a few days...i was pretty busy. :P I'll try to get the rest of the judging chapter up soon, but I have a wedding shower for my cousin to go to and then a bonfire...like back to back. :P I'll try though! BC i loves u guys! :D **

**So yeah! Review!**


	14. AN important

**AUTHOR NOTE!!! YAY!!!  
Hi guys!!! I just have to mention a few things before we get back on with the story:**

**item # 1: I'm really really sorry if your character hasn't been mentioned yet. I will make it up to you!! I will give them a whole chapter of POVness and all that!! (so review with you not-yet-mentioned character!)**

**item # 2: As you guys may know, it is almost spring break. :D Well, I am leaving for Colorado on Wednesday, so I won't be able to UD, then I get back here (texas) on Saturday, and leave for Washington DC on Sunday for a school thing. :P So I won't be able to update for like...a while? But I'm gonna finish the chapter I'm working on after I post this. :P**

**item # 3: Not all of you have voted on the poll!!! DO IT NOW!!!!!!!!**

**item # 4: How are you liking the story so far?**

item # 6 (not in bold because it isn't as important): sorry I haven't updated. :( i got deathly sick over the weekend (why can't I get sick on weekdays and miss school?) and i couldn't even sit up. :( i'm really sorry. :(

**SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/PM WITH AN ANSWER TO EACH ITEM ON THE LIST!!!!!!!!  
NOW I'M GONNA GO TYPE!!!!!! **

**REVEIW!!!!!!!  
DO IT!!!  
CLICK THAT SEXY BUTTON! **


	15. Judging, District 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a bit! :P**

**Turns out my plane left a day EARLY...so yeah**

**but I'm gonna do a mini-update! YAY!!**

**so here it is!  
**

**SERENA POV**

"Okay, guys. Time for District Four," I said, looking down at the first person. "Evangeline Waters!" I called. A tall girl with black hair walked into the room.

"I'm Evangeline." She said. She picked up some throwing stars, and flung them rapidly at a beam in front of us. I flinched back, but the stars hit the beam perfectly, each on top of the other. We applauded lightly, and she picked up a spear, spun it around, and threw it into the beam as well.

"Thank you, Evangeline," said Twila. Evangeline nodded, walking out.

"Nine?" I say.

"Ten." Said Dominique.

"Eight." Said Manuel.

"Ten," said Paula.

"Nine," said Gerard.

"Eight," said Twila.

"Nine, then," I say, marking it next to her name.

"Alright, up next, Jessica Jackson!" Says Paula. A pale girl with long, dark hair tied up with a ribbon walked in. She smiled shyly, then introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said. "Um, I'm really fast, and I have pretty good aim," to demonstrate, she picked up a crossbow and shot the arrow straight into the center of the target. She threw a few daggers, and ran a few laps around the room.

"Good job," I say absentmindedly. She smiled and left. "Eight?"

"Eight." Said Manuel.

"Eight," said Twila.

"Yeah." Said Gerard.

"Is it mutual?" I ask. Everyone nodded, and I marked the number next to her name.

"Kaleb Wallace!" Said Twila. Finnick's nephew stepped into the room.

"I like tridents." Was all he said before picking up a load of them and demonstrating his skill.

"You obviously get it from your uncle," said Paula, smiling.

"Whatever." With that, he left.

"Ten," said Paula and I.

"Eleven." Said Twila.

"Nine," said Gerard.

"Ten." Said Miguel.

"Ten," said Dominique.

"Ten," I mutter, marking the number.

"Alright, Alexander Wilson!" A tall boy with sandy blond hair walked in, smiling cockily. Uh oh. He looked like a Finnick-wannabe.

"Hey. I'm Alexander, I'm gonna show you some camouflage." He mixed and swirled some berries, and painted his entire arm in a short amount of time, but it looked extremely good.

"Very good," said Miguel. "anything else?"

"Tridents, but I assume you've seen that before." He picked one up, launching it easily into the target.

"Thank you, Alexander." I said.

"Eleven," said Twila.

"Eight," said Gerard.

"Six," said Miguel.

"Eight," I said.

"Eight," said Dominique.

"Yeah," said Paula.

"Eight it is," I marked the number next to his name.

**Sorry guys! I did this really fast, cuz i feel like I owe you an UD...but I'll try to post more later, or we can skip to the interviews. Leave a review saying what you think i should do. :)**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! I have 180! Yay!! i feel special. :)**

**so yeah good nite, now!! *kisses***

**And click the sexy button!**


	16. Sorry

**Sorry. We all hate authors notes. **

**Okay, as one (not very NICE) reviewer pointed out in a not so nice way, maybe the POV thing is no good. So I'm scrapping the story and starting over. It's fairer, everyone gets a mention. I'm really sorry, I'm gonna post them all really soon (like within the hour) all the reapings will be up in an hour, and the chariots and training and interview...should be up today. I'm so so so sorry. **

**So yeah, don't hate me. **

**Luv&Kisses,**

**Liv**


End file.
